


Reunited

by StarbucksSue



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney McKay usually hated San Francisco but after two months spent shuttling between Area 51 and Stargate Command he was only too glad to see the city again. It meant he was on the last leg of his journey back to Atlantis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaddyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaddyr/gifts).



> A belated entry for the Day Two Challenge on Fandom Snowflake, for shaddyr.
> 
> Not beta'd so all mistakes are my own, so let me know and I'll fix them :)

Rodney McKay usually hated San Francisco but after two months spent shuttling between Area 51 and Stargate Command he was only too glad to see the city again. It meant he was on the last leg of his journey back to Atlantis, thanks to the Puddlejumper which he knew would be waiting for him in the hangar ahead of him.

Atlantis and John.

After Ronon and Teyla’s return to Pegasus and Jennifer’s decision to leave the Stargate Program and move back with her father Rodney and John had become much closer friends. Eventually, their friendship had led to a tentative relationship which had been brought to a premature halt two months later when Rodney, along with Radek, Miko Kusanagi and Carol Simpson, had been transferred to Area 51 to work on the ancient chair which had been transported from Antarctica in the hope that it could be repaired.

With a combination of extremely good luck and some off-the-cuff engineering, Rodney and his team had done the impossible and repaired the chair, giving the Atlanteans hope that they would finally be able to take their city home. Now Rodney was on his way back to Atlantis and to John.

As the Puddlejumper finally circled in below the shield for landing Rodney got his first look at Atlantis in three months. It wasn’t that he’d wanted to stay away for so long. John had tried to persuade him to return a few times for a long weekend, but Rodney had wanted to stay and get the job done as quickly as possible. When he did return to Atlantis he wanted it to be with the knowledge that he’d be able to stay and not go rushing off again two days later.

He hadn’t told John in advance that he was returning as he’d wanted to surprise his partner. As he exited the ‘jumper he was suddenly filled with apprehension. What if John had changed his mind while Rodney had been gone? What if he had second thoughts about their relationship?

Rodney made his way determinedly to his quarters and dumped his pack. He took a quick shower and dressed before picking up the second bag he’d brought with him, unpacking pizza, popcorn and chocolates, along with a large pack of beer which he put straight into the small refrigerator. 

It was already beginning to get dark and he knew the mess would soon start serving dinner, so he had to act quickly. Heating up the small combination microwave oven didn’t take long and he stuck the pizza in to cook as soon as it was up to temperature.

He unpacked the DVDs he’d brought back with him, rifling through to decide what to watch. Once he'd made his selection, he cued the DVD player up to the start of his chosen movie before putting the rest on the shelf next to the television.

Once everything was to his liking he clicked on his radio.

“Colonel Sheppard,” he called over the com link.

“Hey, Rodney,” John’s voice was almost drowned out by static as he answered, “I didn’t know you were back.”

“I’ve just got in. Have we got problems with the communications again?”

“Yes but Radek’s onto it. He got back in a couple of days ago and said you’d been called back to the Mountain to see O’Neill. He thought you’d be stuck out there for a few more days.” John chuckled.

“For once Landry and O’Neill let me go pretty quickly.” Rodney crossed his fingers hopefully. “Are you free for dinner?”

“In the mess or your apartment?”

“My apartment,” Rodney said quickly, glad that they’d been able to expand into the larger quarters with separate living and sleeping quarters. The small kitchen areas were a real bonus and they regularly made use of the living area with the large flat screen television Rodney had installed.

“I’m on my way.” John clicked the comm off and it went silent.

Rodney let out a long sigh of relief. John hadn’t hesitated, or made excuses about having something else to do and he’d sounded happy to hear from Rodney.

Rodney smiled to himself as he pottered around, opening the beers and getting out a plate for the pizza and a bowl for the popcorn. On impulse, he dimmed the lights and lit two candles. He’d never been a big fan of candles but he knew John liked the ambience as well as the delicate cherry and cinnamon scent.

When the door chime sounded Rodney took a deep breath and went to open it. John entered the room hesitantly but with such a hopeful and expectant look on his face that Rodney stepped forward immediately and pulled him into a hug, before framing his face and kissing him gently.

“I’ve missed you so much.” John whispered, hugging him tight and burying his head in Rodney’s neck.

Rodney hugged him back, breathing in the scent of gun oil, soap and something else which only belonged to John. He was turned on now and could feel John was as well. 

"Mmm, missed you too." Rodney replied.

Pizza forgotten, he walked John backwards until he could tip them both over onto the couch and very quickly they were both naked, hot and sweaty. 

Neither of them noticed the oven ding to say that the pizza was cooked, it would stay hot for a while but even if it didn’t it wasn’t important. After all, pizza’s just as good eaten cold.


End file.
